Archive:Agathon
Agathon Name Pending was an Alliance soldier during the Third War and later, part of the Alliance expedition into Northrend. A native of Gilneas, Agathon was forced to leave the kingdom after committing murder. It is only now, after several years from home that Agathon is considering returning to Gilneas, as word begins to reach him that his homeland may be in threat of ruin. Biography Early Years Agathon was born the year of the First War in Gilneas City, to an unknown father and mother. Within hours of his birth, he was left on the doorstep of a rectory of the Church of the Light, and was raised in the Church's orphanage. Little is known of his early years, save that Great Reverend Wheeler's orphanage, where he grew up, was known to provide an education for its wards that Agathon likely would have been denied otherwise. Agathon was known in his time outside of Gilneas to have little use for the faith that endorsed the orphanage, but never denied the good the Church had done for disadvantaged Gilneans. Flight From Gilneas During his upbringing, Gilneas had been a stalwart member of the Grand Alliance, but as the plague of undeath laid the foundations for the Third War in Agathon's twentieth year, Gilnean King Genn Greymane ordered that the Greymane Wall at Gilneas's border with Silverpine Forest be sealed, cutting the kingdom from the rest of Azeroth. Agathon was by this time working in a textile mill in Gilneas City, and paid little heed to the nation's politics. Instead, Agathon and the others living in the Gilnean gutter eked out hand-to-mouth livings, working long hours in treacherous conditions. On a rare day off for Gilneas's Harvest Festival, Agathon spoke with some of the other mill workers about the possibility of uniting to demand improved working conditions, but one worker told the factory's overseer, Augustus Shevingham, about the discussion, giving Shevingham, who had long since taken issue with Agathon, a reason to come down hard on Agathon. In full view of the other workers, Shevingham ruined Agathon's morning's work, then proceeded to beat Agathon for the 'mistake.' During the beating, Agathon fell face-first against the machinery, which cut open a long cut along the left side of his face. Ignoring his injuries, Agathon snapped and turned on Shevingham with an iron rod. The weapon caved Shevingham's face in, killing him. Bleeding and bruised, Agathon fled the factory and returned to his hovel long enough to grab his few possessions. Knowing there was no place to hide in so isolated a country, Agathon made for the hills separating Gilneas from Lordaeron. Agathon escaped Gilneas City and evaded roving patrols of Gilnean soldiers, quickly making it into the wild. However, he was weakened by his wounds and he was forced to recover his strength before tackling the mountains that sealed off Gilneas. With no means of defending himself or getting food, he was forced to approach a secluded cabin. The cabin's occupant, who called himself only Reginald, stitched the cut on Agathon's face and laid him a mat on the cabin's floor, beside the fireplace. Over the next couple of days, Agathon tried evading Reginald's questions about his injuries, but Agathon knew the truth was too obvious. As he prepared to leave one evening when Reginald had seemingly disappeared, Reginald returned holding a rifle and stating that the militia was on its way. During the standoff between the two men, Reginald's mastiff started pushing at Reginald's legs as the man stood in the doorway. Reginald kicked at the dog, beating it back. Agathon, seeing the dog being treated just as he had so recently, dove at Reginald before the latter could get a shot off. Agathon pulled out the knife he carried on his belt and thrust it into Reginald's chest. Agathon left the man bleeding to death on the floor as he gathered supplies from the cabin, including Reginald's rifle and shot pouch. He then calmed the shaken mastiff, asking it if it wanted to come with him. The dog responded by following Agathon out the door and into the hills. Serving the Alliance Return? Personality and Appearance Personality Appearance Category:Archived Characters